¿Qué buena suerte?
by Eri Eri-chan
Summary: Agua, sol y una oportunidad para que Syaoran le declare a Sakura su amor... La mala suerte lo acompaña desde el amanecer hasta el ocaso... ¿Qué pasará? Entra a leer esta divertida historia y relájate un momento :D


**_"Esta historia participa en el Reto de Marzo "Amiga Secreta" del Foro Comunidad Sakuriana"_**

**_Esta historia esta dedicada a mi Amiga Secreta:_**

_**Sakura Li 1987DF**_

**_Espero que te guste, la hice con mucho cariño. Espero que dejes comentarios para saber tu opinión y ¿por qué no? compartir historias :D_**

**_Aclaraciones:_**

**_1.- Las letras en cursiva son los pensamientos de Syaoran_**

* * *

**_¿Qué buena suerte?_**

**7:30 am – Recámara de Shaoran**

Riiing Riiing

_¿Quién llamará a esta hora?_

Riiing Riiing

_¿Acaso no saben que estar debajo de las cobijas en un fin de semana es lo mejor que existe? No, no lo saben._

De mala gana el castaño sacó la mano y tomó el celular para contestar.

-Hola… -

-Siento llamarte a estas horas Li… pero me preguntaba si quieres acompañarnos a mí y a mi familia nadar… Tomoyo y Eriol ya están en mi casa….

-¡Kinomoto!- De un salto salió de la cama y enseguida cayó al suelo… ¿Con que nada mejor que estar mejor bajo las cobijas eh?

-Si te causa molestias o no puedes no…

-¡Claro que puedo! ¡¿Dón-dónde los veo?- Cuándo pudo levantarse ya buscaba la maleta para todas sus cosas.

-En mi casa, nos vamos a ir de aquí como en una hora. Aquí te explico los planes.

-De acuerdo. Gracias por la invitación…- Una inesperada sorpresa hizo que el castaño sonriera al terminar la llamada…

**8:30 – Casa de Sakura **

**-**Pasa Li, ya casi nos vamos- Pasaron a la sala y encontrándose ya todos ahí el castaño se sintió apenado… aunque se sintió más aliviado al ver a Eriol y a Tomoyo –Mi hermano y mi papá ya casi están listos.

-Buenos días Syaoran, veo que te levantaste temprano- Un extraño saludo por parte de Eriol.

-Hola Hiraguizawa… Buenos días Daudouji – Ella sólo sonrió.

-Muy buenos días joven Li, es bueno verte- Fujitaka Kinomoto le tendió la mano y sonrió afectivamente.

-Ah… Hola… creo…

-Touya… buenos días- El castaño no echaría a perder la oportunidad de pasar un excelente día por culpa del mayor de los Kinomoto… no ahora.

**8:50 am – Camioneta de los Kinomoto**

_Nervios._

_Por ir con la familia de una compañera… Nunca lo había hecho. Ni siquiera sé a dónde vamos. "Es una sospresa" Dijo el señor Kinomoto._

_Celos._

_Por ver que habla más con Eriol que con migo…_

_Hambre._

_Porque no comí absolutamente nada con tal de llegar antes…¡Que idiota soy!_

_Calor._

_Porque decidí ponerme una playera que me hace sudar como puerco en asador…_

_Ansias._

_Porque a quien carajos no se le puede antojar ver a esta castaña en traje de baño…_

_Sueño._

_Porque jamás me acostumbré a despertar me temprano sin querer arrancarle la cabeza a alguien por mi desvelo…_

_En resumen… ¡Quiero comer! Todo mejoraría con eso._

**9:57 am – Llegando al lugar destinado**

**-**Estas es la sorpresa. Bienvenidos a un fin de semana en las cabañas de las aguas termales de la mamá de Tomoyo. ¡Gracias, por invitarnos!

-No es nada, señor. Es un regalo adelantado para Sakura, por su cumpleaños…

_Mierda… tengo memoria de pez… a los 20 segundos dejo de recordar lo que pasó…_

-Muchas felicidades, Mounstruo- A los 27 años de Touya, las cosas que le decía a Sakura no habían cambiado.

-Gracias hermano, gracias a todos por estar aquí y sobre todo, gracias Tomoyo-

_Tengo tiempo de hacer algo especial por la chica que me robó el corazón hace más de 6 meses…_

-De nada Sakurita… tendremos muchos momentos divertidos para festejar… ¿o no Li?

-Amm… claro, si, por su puesto… si…

_Más idiota no me puedo ver… porque carajos soy como un retrasado mental cuando las cosas me ponen nervioso… es decir, la chica me invitó y yo no tengo nada de qué hablar… es más interesante ver hacer fotosíntesis a una planta en medio del Sol o echar carreras con un caracol en mitad de la lluvia…_

_¿Y si me convierto en planta?_

_O ¿en caracol…? Ya babeo por Sakura… No me afectaría vivir con mi casa a cuestas y cuidarme de la sal para no morir desintegrado…_

_Debí de haber pensado bien las cosas antes de aceptar. Soy cercano a Eriol, pero de eso a venir con la familia de Sakura a un fin de semana…_

_Debí cuestionar mi habilidad de charlas y convivencia… así me habría dado cuenta de que no tengo mucho talento…_

_¿Y por qué Sakura se me queda viendo así…? Está moviendo los labios… ¡ah! Sus labios… suaves, frágiles y dueños de mis ansias más profundas de hacerlos míos…_

_Puedo leer sus labios que dicen mi nombre… ¡vaya que es excitante eso!_

_…Li… …Li…_

_…Syaoran… ¡Syaoran!_

-¡Syaoran!- Eriol le da una palmada en la frente a Syaoran para sacarlo de un trance…

-¡¿Qué?!

-¿Estas bien?- La voz de Sakura sonaba preocupada.

-¡Ah! Sí, sí, claro, es sólo…- _No puedo decirlo que estaba pensando en idioteces y que ser planta sería más divertido para ella… -_tengo… hambre…- _No dije eso, no dije eso. Ahora pensará que soy un glotón que busca donde quiera que va comida…_

-Todos tenemos, de hecho vamos a ir a desayunar al buffet que está cerca de la cabaña- Sonrió tan ampliamente que por un momento, el castaño casi se desmaya.

**11:30 am – Habitación de Syaoran y Eriol**

-Sí que babeas por Sakura… ¿no?

-¿Tan obvio soy? Estoy nervioso, es la primera vez que salo con su familia, es raro, además tu estas aquí…

-No creas que estoy muy contento de dormir contigo, vine por Tomoyo y ella es la que me importa, no tu…

-Hieres mis sentimientos. Ahora estaré deprimido en esta habitación…

-Mira Sakura, las aguas termales y las albercas se ven desde aquí…- Exclamó Tomoyo

-¡Qué hermosa vista!- Respondió con la voz llena de emoción.

-Nuestra habitación está justo al lado de la de las chicas…

-¿Pretendías decirme?...

-Monstruo no te vayas a caer…

-Cállate hermano…

-¡Ah sí! Y también justo al lado de la del señor Fujitaka y Touya…

_Sí que iba a ser un fin de semana largo…_

**12:55 pm – Aguas termales**

-¿Te vas a declarar?- Preguntó Eriol tranquilamente mientras se metían al baño de las aguas termales.

-Tú sí que estás loco, ¿Acaso no ves que la chica viene rodeada de un montón de gente que no duraría en asesinarme si se enteran? Hoy no, las cosas están tranquilas como para arruinarlas…

-Nunca corres riesgos, nunca piensas más allá de lo calculado por tu cerebrito que se paraliza con ver a la castaña…- Dejaron su ropa dentro de las canastas y entraron solo cubiertos por una tolla cada uno. En las aguas termales lo tradicional es entrar sin nada…

-Jamás haré una cosa como esa, es decir, si quiero, pero no ahora…

-Oye tú…- La inconfundible voz de Touya resonaba por aquél espacio semiabierto cubierto de vapor…

-Creo que te buscan…- Eriol y su conocido tono de burla…

-Dime…- Suspiró y dejó caer la cabeza sobre una roca. No quería ver la cara del sujeto que siempre odio y que siempre odiaría…

_No soporto a este sujeto. ¿Las cosas algún día cambiarán?_

_¡Ja! Nunca lo harán…_

-Por fin tengo la oportunidad de hablar contigo…- Dijo entrando al agua en las mismas condiciones que Syaoran y Eriol.

-No entiendo…

-Sé que viniste a este lugar sólo porque Sakura te lo ofreció, sé que siempre estás al cuidado de ella y que además eres muy indeciso…

-¡Oye! No puedes estar hablando en serio… Tú siempre estas molestando…- Levantó la mirada para cruzarse con la de Touya y quedó completamente inmóvil.

_¿Por qué tiene esa mirada de… ternura?_

_¿Por qué sonríe?_

_¿Y dónde carajos está Eriol?_

_No puede ser… Este tipo debe ser un acosador que quiere verme desnudo, tocarme y hacerme las mil perversiones que tiene en la cabeza… ¡Tengo que salir de aquí!_

-Me retiro, si me disculpas…- Sólo te daré el lujo de verme desnudo… ¡Sólo eso!

-No sé qué le gusta a Sakura de ti…- Estas palabras inmovilizaron al castaño. Volteó tan rápido como pudo y lo vio con cara de sorpresa.

-¿Qué acabas de decir?- Syaoran no conocía el significado de esas palabras puestas en una oración…

-Ambos son tímidos… creo que tú más que ella. El caso es que quiero decirte que si las cosas van a a ser así, será mejor dar el primer paso para que intentemos llevarnos bien… No soy de muchas palabras, pero si vas a estar con mi hermana… cuídala…- Touya se levantó y quedó frente a Syaoran. Ya ni se preocupaba de que estuviera desnudo. –Si no lo haces, mi cara y mi actitud no serán como las de hoy…- Le dio una palmada en la espalda y salió del recinto.

Syaoran se quedó pensativo y de dedicó a meditar. ¡Qué mejor lugar para hacerlo que las aguas termales! De pronto se quedó dormido.

**13:15 pm – Aguas termales**

-Apresúrate Tomoyo, el agua está deliciosa.

-Pareces una niña Sakura, siempre te han gustado estas cosas.

-Es un lugar maravilloso, gracias por la invitación, por mi cumpleaños.

-De nada Sakura, como mi prima y mi mejor amiga te mereces algo especial…

-Este lugar es perfecto…

-No me refiero al lugar. La compañía es lo mejor…

-Todos están aquí… Las personas más importantes en mi vida están conmigo… Incluyendo a Li…

Detrás de la pared de madera que dividía la zona de mujeres de la de hombres estaba petrificado Syaoran.

Al escuchar la voz de Sakura salió de sus pensamientos y no pudo evitar escuchar la conversación que tenían las chicas del otro lado.

No quería moverse, si lo hacía pensaba que lo escucharían. Tragó saliva, se sonrojó y se dejó llevar por la voz de la dueña de sus noches de agitación…

-Sakura, ¿cuándo le dirás lo que sientes?

-No es que no quiera, es sólo que no sé si él sienta lo mismo… Siento que vino porque vino Eriol, quién es su mejor amigo… No sé Tomoyo… No creo que tenga interés en mi…

_Claro que me interesas… ¡Mucho! Si supieras que cada noche sueño contigo, que cada que caminas, te mueves, sonríes o saludas tengo la necesidad de salir corriendo hacia donde estas tú y hacerte feliz…_

_Como me gustaría ser el dueño de tus noches y acariciar tu bella piel y perderme en tu aroma…_

-Quiero que sea en este fin de semana… espero… ¡Oye, los chicos no estarán en el estanque verdad?

-No creo, Eriol me dijo que a estas horas iban a comprar no sé qué cosas para la cena en la piscina…

-Menos mal.

_¡Es verdad! Se suponía que debería estar con ellos, por eso no se quedaron más tiempo… Tengo que darme prisa._

Al levantarse se dirigió al vestidor, pudo escuchar que las chicas también lo hacían. No logró ocultar su nerviosismo al imaginarse la bella escena de Sakura saliendo del agua…

_Tengo que darme prisa… ¿Y mi ropa?_

Buscó por todo el lugar y se dio cuenta de que ninguna de las canastas que había para poner la ropa estaba… No había nada de ropa y de pronto vió pegado en la pared un anuncio que le heló la sangre…

**"LIMPIEZA DE 13:00 A 15:00 HRS**

**DISCULPE LAS MOLESTIAS"**

_¡¿Molestias?! ¡Me acaban de dejar sin ropa! ¿Ahora cómo se supone que saldré de aquí? No tengo celular, no tengo toalla, no tengo ni siquiera una planta con las ojos lo suficientemente grandes como para cubrir mi…_

_¡¿Tú qué haces despierto?! No quise invitarte a mi reunión mental con Sakura…_

_Esto no está bien… necesito 15 minutos para que "esto" se baje… y cuando pase eso me escabulliré por la parte de atrás y si bien recuerdo, nuestras habitaciones están justo arriba… desafortunadamente están en el tercer piso…_

Tomó asiento y de dispuso a esperar para que su "amiguito" decidiera dormir de nuevo…

-¿Qué bikini traes Sakura?

-Uno nuevo… creo que la palabra adecuada es "excitante"…

-Dos piezas ¿eh?

-Por supuesto. Ni te imaginas el modelo… me gustaría ver que dice el sexy de Syaoran…

_¿Sexy yo? Ay por dios, ahora con esa confesión "esto" no pasará tan sencillo… Tengo que largarme de aquí antes de que mi mente me juegue malos ratos…_

_Y a todo esto, ¿por qué ellas si pueden estar aquí?... ¡Ah sí! Daidouji es la hija de la dueña…_

_¿Dónde estás puerta trasera? ¡Ahí!_

**"AREA RESTRINGIDA, SÓLO PERSONAL AUTORIZADO"**

Al abrir la puerta se dio cuenta de que dio justo con el lugar que quería…

_Tengo que escalar y listo…_

-Te espero afuera Sakura- Esa era sin duda la voz de Tomoyo

_La ventana al vestidor de las chicas… ¿Y si echo un vistazo?... _

Lo hizo.

Nada lo prepararía para asimilar lo que veía… ¡Nada!

**14:17 pm – Habitación de Syaoran y Eriol**

Ahí estaba el chico castaño, recargado en el balcón y viendo al horizonte. La puerta de la habitación se abrió y entró Eriol algo preocupado.

-¿Dónde habías estado? Te esperamos para ir por las cosas para la cena y no apareciste… ¿Estas bien?- A Eriol Hiraguizawa no se le escapaba un comportamiento extraño, ninguna situación incómoda o algún momento importante.

-Nada.

-Y ¿Por qué estás tan sonrojado?- No tenía que girar a verlo para darse cuenta de que en su rostro estaba esa sonrisa burlona…

-Por nada.

-¡Vamos! Tenemos que prepararnos para salir con las chicas, ya casi nos están esperando, recuerdas que vamos a ir a nadar…

_No lo puedo olvidar, y es lo que me tiene así… Con sólo verla las cosas se ponen difíciles…_

Toc toc.

-Tienen que ser ellas, ya preparaste todo… ¿no es así?- Se dio cuenta al ver la maleta de Syaoran lista sobre la cama.

-…dame unos minutos antes de salir a recibirlas ¿sí?- Suspiró

-Te esperamos…- Salió de la habitación al pequeño recibidor con su mirada de "creo entender qué pasa".

Las voces de las chicas se oyeron y en la mente de Syaoran sólo se dejaba invadir por la de Sakura.

_Amigo, no te levantes, deja pasar la escena que vimos de Sakura en el vestidor… _

_¡Desnuda!_

_¡No, no, no! Debo pensar en otra cosa, algo aburrido, algo frío… ¡Hielo!_

_Un glaciar, una paleta congelada, una tormenta, un iceberg… lo que sea que no sea ella…_

-¡Vámonos Syaoran!- No hay vuelta atrás, era hora de enfrentar las hormonas y a Sakura…

**15:00 hrs – Alberca techada**

_Todo está tranquilo, haber pasado a comprar víveres para hoy fue bueno (aunque no sé si cervezas, botanas y dulces sea bueno…)._

_Mi amigo problemático no se ha levantado y espero que así siga._

-¡Chicas, estaremos en la alberca, las esperamos allá!- Ambas contestaron al unísono. -¡Vamos Syaoran, es hora de que enfrentes tus problemas!

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo sabes…? ¡Oye no me dejes hablando solo!- Salieron de los vestidores y se dirigieron directamente a la alberca.

-Syaoran, Syaoran, Syaoran… puedo notar que tus hormonas no son las de siempre… Desde que te vi en la habitación noté algo que nos suele pasar a nosotros los hombres cuando algo nos gusta… visualmente…- Sonrió Eriol

-Cállate…- Sonrojado, molesto y muy incómodo se sentía en ese momento…

-No pensarás que no me di cuenta… Dile lo que sientes por ella, todos sabemos que hay química entre ustedes y tú te esfuerzas en negarlo… ¡Te ayudaré!- Eriol tomó aire y empezó a gritar -¡Sakura! ¡Sakura! ¡Syaoran quiere decir…- No lo dejó hablar más, se dio cuenta de que las chicas se acercaban y no contuvo sus impulsos de aventarse a el agua llevándose a Eriol…

-Creo que ya empezaron a disfrutar del agua, ¿no chicos?- Preguntó Sakura caminando tranquilamente.

-¿Todo bien_?- _Tomoyo era más suspicaz y notó algo que no andaba bien.

-Mi princesa, estamos bien, lo que pasa es que Syaoran no tiene en orden las cosas… internas, es todo.- Le sonrió a Tomoyo y salió de la alberca.

_¿Qué pretenden todos, que Sakura vea que mi atracción va más allá de tomarle la mano y regalarle peluches…?_

_¡No! Señoras y señores, este chico la desea más que a nada en el mundo y le da pena reconocer eso… más bien es el hecho de que se den cuenta._

-Sí que aguanta la respiración, además de que nada muy bien…- Sakura no le quitaba la mirada a Syaoran- creo que entraré al agua con él…- Más lo dijo para sí misma que para los demás…

_Por todos los dioses del universo… ¡Es hermosa y sexy y con eso encima se ve increíble!_

Las necesidades fisiológicas del chico le exigían oxígeno, y en cuanto salió del agua, se topó con la silueta de Sakura cubierta por un bikini sumamente… favorecedor…

EL recuerdo no se hizo esperar, como si fuera una palomita de maíz en el microondas, su cuerpo estalló y el amigo – enemigo dormido, cobró vida…

_¡¿En qué carajos estoy pensando?! Tengo que tranquilizarme, en pensar en otras cosas y en dejar que los recuerdos se queden atrás… Es mi oportunidad de estar con Sakura y no quiero echarlo a perder…_

_¡Ah! ¿Qué hago? Acaba de saltar al agua…_

_¡Idiota! No es para que te asustes, ni que fuera un tiburón cazándote…_

-Li, veo que sabes nadar muy bien… ¿qué te parecen unas carreras?- Si, se escuchó muy infantil pero la chica quiere romper el hielo.

-Cla-claro, será divertido.

Al cabo de varias carreras, de risas sin sentido y de infinidad de buenos recuerdos, el papá de Sakura y Touya se unieron a la celebración del cumpleaños llevando una cena a la alberca exclusiva que la mamá de Tomoyo les había preparado.

Nadaron, rieron y comieron. Todo parecía perfecto, Sakura recibió varios regalos… de todos menos de Syaoran que por ser un imbécil (como él mismo se nombró) olvidó el cumpleaños de su castaña favorita.

**21:00 hrs – Alberca techada**

-Bueno chicos, es hora de que me retire, la edad ya no me permite seguir su ritmo sin la necesidad de un tanque de oxígeno.- Sonrió el señor Fujitaka y se despidió de los jóvenes dejándolos aún en la alberca.

Syaoran seguía en el agua y se acercaba el momento en que le diría todo a Sakura, sus sentimientos y sus deseos más ocultos…

La ocasión la había planeado con Eriol poco a poco en el transcurso de la cena y la diversión en el agua, llegando al acuerdo de que cuando dieran las 9:30 de la noche Eriol llevara a caminar a Tomoyo por el recinto y Syaoran aprovecharía para platicar con Sakura. El detalle con el que no había contado era con la presencia de Touya, que al parecer sospechaba algo pues tenía puesto un ojo suspicaz en Syaoran.

_Los planes nunca salen cómo los queremos, la improvisación es lo ideal en estos casos…_

-Kinomoto…- Al pronunciar esta palabras, ambos hermanos voltearon.

_¡Idiota, son hermanos!_

-Amm… ella- Señaló tímidamente a la chica.

-Lo sabía- Sonrió Touya sin dejar de verlo. Más nervioso no podía estar ante la extraña situación.

-Dime- Sakura se acercó a Syaoran hasta quedar justo a su lado.

-Emm, ¿quisieras caminar conmigo un rato? Daidouji nos contó que a las 9:45 habrá un juego de luces en la alberca de afuera, me gustaría que fueras conmigo…

-¿De verdad? Gracias, claro que iré… primero me cambiaré. ¿Me esperas?

_¿Cómo decirte que no? Claro que te espero._

Salió de la alberca y se dirigió a los vestidores, Touya avanzó lentamente hacia Syaoran.

-Hey, no creas que sé lo que va a pasar, te recuerdo lo que hablamos en las aguas termales… Hazla sufrir y te las verás conmigo…- Y salió del agua hacia los vestidores…

_Me siento atrapado, siento como si las cosas fueran a salir mal y yo fuera a ser incriminado por un delito que ni siquiera sé cuál es…_

_Por ahora no me preocuparé de nada más que no sea…_

Crack… el sonido de la tela rompiéndose…

_¡¿Por qué justamente hoy corro con tan mala suerte?_

_¿Acaso no es suficiente tener que escalar desnudo hasta mi habitación?_

_¿Sufrir con las muy inesperadas apariciones del amigo que vive entre mis piernas?_

_¡Gracias por incluir la ruptura de la única ropa que traje a la alberca para dejar expuestas mis partecitas!_

_¡Gracias! _

_¿Salgo del agua? Me echo a correr a cualquier lugar y luego corro de nuevo a la habitación por ropa… le mando mensaje a Eriol de que le diga a Sakura que me espere en la alberca y luego aparezco con mi regalo…_

_¡Es perfecto! El plan "Corre en pelotas por dignidad" en marcha._

-Monstruo, ¿qué haces aquí? Esperaras al mocoso ¿verdad?- Le dio una palmada en la espalda –No llegues tan tarde, sabes que nunca te hemos soportado cuando estas desvelada…- Sonrió y se fue…

-¡Hermano! Ni porque es mi cumpleaños dejas de decirme estas cosas…

-Jamás dejarás de ser mi hermana…

La relación de los hermanos Kinomoto había llegado a un punto en el cuál la confianza creció y los frutos del amor fraternal les permitieron abrirse a las expectativas del otro. Touya había aceptado que Syaoran fuera el que su hermana eligió y ella había aceptado la rudeza con la que Touya decía las cosas.

_¡Genial! Decide esperarme y yo mostrándome al mundo como soy…_

_Saldré de nuevo por la ventana… Gracias señora Daidouji por adornar con tantas plantitas y corredores que parecen laberintos…_

Justo cuando estaba por saltar por la ventana hacia su plan perfecto el traje de baño de Syaoran decide romperse por completo y caer al suelo…

_¿Cuántas más humillaciones merezco para que la vida me trate como si valiera algo?_

_¡Debí haber traído más ropa…! _

_¡Pero no! Mi instinto negativo a cargar de más para no cansarme siempre se hace presente…_

_Veamos, los dormitorios estaban por este lado… entonces si sigo derecho este sendero llegaré a las habitaciones…_

Syaoran corrió como si un acosador lo persiguiera con una cámara para tomar las fotos más comprometedoras de su vida…

_¡Sigo siendo un imbécil! Olvidé decirle a Sakura que fuera a la alberca…_

Corrió de nuevo en la dirección de la alberca techada y trató de entrar por la ventana sólo para darse cuenta de que los nervios no le permitieron darse cuenta de lo alta que estaba cuando salió…

_Gritare…_

_1, 2 y 3…_

-Kinomoto, adelantate a la alberca, en un momento estaré contigo, no es necesario que me esperes… por favor- _No pude sonar más suplicante, espero que me haga caso y se vaya…_

-De acuerdo, te veré allá…- _¡Bien! Las cosas van bien… Ahora…_

_¿Pasos?_

_¡Mierda! El camino a la alberca principal es este…_

_¡¿QUÉ HAGO?! ¡¿QUÉ HAGO?! ¡¿QUÉ HAGO?! _

_Correr en círculos como mosca sin un ala no me servirá…_

_¡Se acerca!_

_¡Auch! ¡Soy un idiota sin remedio!_

Ciertamente arrojarse a los rosales que estaban justo delante de él no había sido la mejor idea.

-¿Qué es eso? ¿Tela? ¿En un rosal? Se parece al traje de baño que traía Syaoran… Tengo que darme prisa, quiero ver ese espectáculo…- Ella se fue sin darle más importancia.

_Ahora levántate y corre como delincuente en plena ciudad…_

Llegó a la puerta de su habitación y notó una nota debajo de la puerta…

**"Syaoran, la habitación estará ocupada… salir con Tomoyo es lo mejor que me ha pasado"**

Y colgado del picaporte de la puerta la clásica advertencia de:

**"PLEASE, DO NOT DISTURB"**

_¡Ay por favor! ¿Justo ahora Eriol?_

_¡El balcón! El balcón da justo a mi cama, la de Eriol está al fondo de la habitación… si pudiera entrar… ¡Por el cuarto de las chicas!_

La puerta estaba abierta. Este sería la primera muestra de buena suerte para el castaño.

_Despacio, despacio… cruzar una habitación vacía para llegar al balcón vecino no es tan complicado…_

_No puedo creer que nunca haya notado el ruido que hacen estas puertas corredizas…_

_¡Kamisama, por favor, haz que no vea nada que no me interese…!_

_¡Por favor, sólo quiero ropa! Sólo meteré la mano para agarrar un pantalón, un short o lo que me dejes… Sólo eso._

Y así lo hizo. Metió la mano por la ventana y tomó lo primero que encontró…

¡Pas!

_¿Qué acaso faltó especificar que no dejarás que hiciera ruido?_

-Papá, algo sonó en la habitación de Eriol y el mocoso…

-Se supone que no están… iré a echar un vistazo..

´Más se tardó en decir estas palabras que en llegar a la puerta de la habitación.

Toc, toc.

-¿Digan?- Se escuchó la voz de Eriol

-¿Todo bien? Escuchamos un golpe en su habitación…

-Gracias por la preocupación señor, la ventana esta abierta- Abrió la puerta –y se cayó la lámpara de Syaoran.

Se dedicaron una sonrisa y ambos se despidieron.

Los pasos de Eriol se acercaban a la ventana y el castaño sólo consiguió entrar a la habitación de las chicas tan rápido como pudo.

Logró escuchar el cerrojo de la ventana.

Por lo menos ya tenía ropa, sólo era salir corriendo a ver a Sakura a la alberca.

Salió de la habitación y cerró… colocando por inercia el cerrojo.

_¡El mundo me odia! Está claro y no puedo ni refutar lo que pasa en mi vida…_

_¿Por qué Tomoyo, por qué avientas tu ropa sobre mi cama y dejas que una alma en pena como la mía la tome para que sea su única opción?_

_Una falda rosa y una toalla blanca no eran mucho… ¡No eran nada!_

_No puedo llegar sin ropa, menos con la falda de Tomoyo en la mano y la toalla en la cintura…_

_No puedo creer que lo haré… _

_Si me la ven puesta diré que soy escoses pero que los cuadros están saliendo de moda…_

_Por lo menos la toalla lo disimula…_

_¡Qué guapo me veo! Por lo menos el sarcasmo me sirve…_

**21:40 pm – Alberca principal**

-Kinomoto, lo siento, llego tarde…-El aliento le faltaba. No es para menos, correr como desquiciado con las intimidades al aire por 40 minutos es todo un desafió.

-Hola, llegas a tiempo, ya va a comenzar… ¿Y esos rasguños? - Llevaba encima un vestido casual negro, que junto a sus ojos verdes eran la combinación perfecta para la noche, pero su expresión era de asombro al ver al castaño rasguñado por todos lados.

El espectáculo fue realmente hermoso, la compañía era perfecta y el momento se acercaba…

-No es nada… Kinomoto…

-Dime Sakura… ¿sí Syaoran?- El ambiente era el adecuado. Aunque la vestimenta de Syaoran no era muy formal, su abdomen trabajado y rasguñado más la toalla le ayudaban a cubrir los daños del maratón.

-Sakura… no tengo un regalo que darte, no tengo una flor que trate de resaltar más tu belleza…- Tomó su mano delicadamente –no tengo más que palabras para felicitarte en tu cumpleaños…

-Syaoran… esperaba el momento adecuado para decirte lo que por varios meses llevo encerrado el pecho… Tú, Syaoran Li, me has robado la atención desde la primera vez que cruzaste la puerta de la Universidad…- Caminaba lentamente hacia él de una forma que jamás pensó que ella conociera…

_Sensual… Radiante… Hermosa…_

-Hoy quiero decirte que además de la atracción física que ejerces sobre mí…- Syaoran podía sentir los ojos de ella estudiando cada centímetro de piel descubierto –me atraes por más motivos: Tú ingenuidad, tú soledad adquirida y por su puesto tú forma de ser…

Ya no había marcha atrás, las cosas estaban a un nivel más que excitante y el "amigo-enemigo" de Syaoran hizo acto de presencia…

_No por favor…no recuerdes que la viste desnuda… no podré controlar más los impulsos que esta chica me provoca…_

_Tengo que hacer algo…_

Y de repente, dio un par de pasos y la besó como siempre imaginó… supuso que sería estupendo, pero jamás pensó que hacerlo ella correspondería con tal intensidad que le diera paso a la presencia de su tercer invitado…

_¡Nooooooo! ¡No lo hagas! ¡Vuelve a dormir! Es sólo un beso…_

-Veo que te emociona toda esta situación…- La voz de Sakura en ese tono en especial hizo despertar a Syaoran de su éxtasis momentáneo para notar que ella ya sabía de lo que se ocultaba bajo la toalla…

-No yo… es sólo… no… Sakura…- Sonrojado el chico era más apuesto. De eso no dudaba Sakura.

-Vamos poco a poco… pero vamos…- Sonrió ella y de separó de él.

-¿Quieres… quieres ser mi… mi novia?- El piso era más interesante al formular era palabra.

-Pensé que nunca lo preguntarías… Sí quiero…- Y selló el momento con un beso tierno en los labios.

-Te llevaré a tu habitación, empieza a hacer frío.

Nada se dijo en el camino, de vez en cuando Sakura bajaba la mirada a la toalla de Syaoran, sin saber qué era lo que veía detalladamente…

Syaoran suponía que era por nervios, por la novedad de caminar de la mano con la chica con la que soñaba a diario y la emoción de compartir por fin un lazo que quería que durara mucho…

-Bien, creo que es hora de que duermas, mañana todavía nos espera un largo día para disfrutar- Le dio un beso en los labios y se retiró a la suya…

Sakura entró a su habitación y Tomoyo ya la esperaba en la cama para platicar…

-¿Cómo te fue? Cuéntame todo…

-Lo resumiré porque aún no proceso todo… Lo esperé en el espectáculo de luces y llegó tan diferente… lleno de energía y muy sexy… Me pidió ser su novia…

-¡Por fin! Felicidades Sakura, creo que ninguno de nuestros regalos se compara con el que te dio.

-Es increíble decir que mi novio es Syaoran Li… además, creo que tú y Eriol no se la pasaron mal eh…

-Esa es otra historia…. Lamento cambiar de tema, vino tu hermano a dejar una maleta, Eriol no la pudo recibir por estar en la ducha, y me la dejó… creo que es la de Syaoran… me dijo que había sólo un traje de baño roto y una toalla…

-¡Qué raro! Syaoran llevaba su toalla…

-Es muy raro… llegué a la habitación con Eriol y cuando me vine para acá no tenía ni toalla ni falda…

-Bueno querida amiga, eso no es raro suponiendo lo que hacían…

-No, no es por eso… Es decir, esa falda desapareció… era mi favorita… de color rosa… tendré que comprar otra…

Al escuchar el color su cara quedó extrañada…

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Que compraré otra…

-¿De qué color era?

-Rosa…

-¡¿Rosa?!- Más que una expresión fue un grito… que llegó a oídos del castaño que estaba recostado en su cama descansando…

Esa simple exclamación lo sacó de sus pensamientos…

_Ella… ¡ay no! No más mala suerte…_ aún me falta un día…

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

**Hola, hola, hola.**

**Espero que les haya gustado la historia, créanme que hacerla me costó más de una noche de desvelo... No suelo escribir algo con demasiado humor, pero como bien dice es un "reto" así que espero les guste.**

**Tuve que aprovechar mis ratos de buen humor para poder hacerla (no es nada fácil hacer una historia de humor cuando estas de malas jejeje XD).**

**Dejen comentarios y prometo contestarlos.**

**Atte. Eri Eri-chan. **


End file.
